laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Davina
"Ahhhhh! Get it off get it off get it off!!!" - Davina about her psycrystal Davina was once a spirit inhabiting a future-seeing necklace, was a member of the Fate Slayers guild and is the current queen of humans in Otristan. Appearance Davina is a slender woman, with shoulder length dark brown hair, violet eyes and fair skin. She normally wears a purple dress, and levitates rather than walks. Biography Early Life Davina's earliest memory was inside of an enchanted necklace. She had no idea if she was alive, sacrificed and placed in the necklace or if she was artificially created when the necklace was created. Whatever the case, she had no memory of any time before this necklace. Whenever she was with a person, the necklace would be bound to that person, but she was always unable to speak to them. All she could do was look at the time line of the person. That was the way she learned about the world. She took note how with every host, they would be forced to watch their death every night with progressing verisimilitude. Every time the host would die, the necklace would transport itself to a new host based on the persons final thoughts. Things changed one day, when the dragon in possession of the necklace was not only killed, but raised as an undead as well. The necklace became tied to the corpse and remained unable to move. All she could do was sit there and look through the timelines in her repertoire over her many years on the earth. That changed, when one day a man named Lucian looted the corpse of the dragon, finding the necklace. Dead War The first image that Davina saw when she was with Lucian was his death. He would be impaled to the wall by a giant balor demon to save his friends. Much like every time she was bound to someone, she couldn't speak to him. Through their time together, she would try to hold off bad visions as much as possible, but never really could. She was able to at least coax him into trying to bed someone before his time ran out, since she knew he had never been with a woman before. When the time came for his death, she was able to show him the different scenarios of his death, and that there was only one death with only one casualty. When he died before the necklace could find another host, one of Lucians friends Emeth Mechapes grabbed the necklace, and no it bound to him instead. For the first time, she was finally able to speak to someone. She had a series of conversations with Emeth, however due to her lack of a filter from the centuries of solitude, some of the conversations were quite strange. Eventually, Emeth offered to find a body for Davina, to which she was thrilled. Over her many years of existence, she was able to piece together what she would want herself to look like if she were human. Eventually, while hiring new recruits for their guild, Emeth was able to find a body for Davina. The transfer felt very strange. It was an odd sensation suddenly having a body after so long. Though she couldn't walk, she discovered that she had the ability to levitate, which she found significantly easier. When her psicrystal started crawling on her, she became very frightened while her and Emeth tried to figure out what it was. After discerning that it was a psicrystal, she decided to name it Amy due to its color being very similar to amethyst. They came up with the ploy that she was a new recruit to the guild as well, and Emeth had one of the new recruits Isaiah Kasher help her out with her powers until she got the hang of them. She really liked Isaiah and the other female recruit Jasmine, and bonded with them both a great deal. During their first official mission, a bandit made a comment about raping her, causing her to lose control of her powers and kill him. The experience was very traumatizing for her, but Isaiah offered to help her learn to better control her powers. The two stayed up all night, and he helped her learn to target her powers better when she was angry. He also helped prove to her that he wouldn't die if she accidentally attacked him, which helped her cope a lot better. The next morning, the two noticed that Emeth had a lot of people in his room, but he promised to talk to them about it later. As the two started walking away, Davina started to get a headache, but couldn't figure out why. Isaiah put his arm on her shoulder and asked what was wrong, which tipped her off to what he was doing. She hoped that he would have a better idea than she did of what happened. As they sat down in the common area, he told her that she used a very powerful power to ward off someone who was magically viewing them remotely, which she could hardly believe was something she was capable of. Not long after, the group made way for the army of the dead. Isaiah stuck close to Davina, saying that if necessary he would get her out of the fight, which Davina found comforting. Most of the undead were quickly eliminated by Ventus and then a group of them entered the castle. A short while after, part of the group fled the building while the other part lept out the window. Moments later, a shock wave burst forth destroying the castle and most of the mansion. Davina couldn't quite make out what was happening, but after a few other shock waves, they stopped. When the group returned, Isaiah told Davina that he would keep teaching her how to better control her powers, but that there wasn't a place for them here anymore. Isaiah purchased a polymorph pendant from the enchanter as well as some enchanted equipment. The two then left a note for Emeth, and took their leave of Unitas. Post Deadwar After taking their leave from Unitas, Davina and Isaiah made way for a continent to the North east called Prebetera. While travelling, Isaiah taught her how to speak the language of his people. It took quite some time, but she managed to get the hang of it. He also helped her hone in her skills as a psion while in their travels. Eventually, her skills became second nature and she gained full control of her abilities by the time they hit land. When they hit land, they made their way to the capital city, and began to soak up the culture of the people who lived there. Isaiah disguised himself as an older white man, and took on the persona of Merlin. They stayed there for centuries, making sure not to make too many friends while there to avoid arousing too much suspicion. After quite some time, the king of the humans started to become tyrannical, causing much civil unrest. Not long after, war among the humans broke out, with Davina and Isaiah siding with the rebellion. Isaiah served as a tactician and adviser for the leader of the rebellion. The leader of the rebellion had a son, whom Davina grew quite attached to. The two used their abilities to help defeat the king, placing the Earthkeepers on the throne. With the new king in power, Davina and prince James began a romantic relationship, and the two eventually got married. However, there was a problem in that Davna was an elan and therefore immortal. She and Isaiah studied to figure out if there was a way to make her mortal. Davina wasn't able to come up with any answers, and as far as she could tell neither could Isaiah. Eventually, James' father passed away and he succeeded him, making Davina the queen of the humans. She served along side James, making sure to keep her powers and true nature hidden from the world until she could find a way to make herself mortal. At some point, a number of the royal guard began defecting as they had ties to the previous royal family. James and Davina tried to get things settled, but this proved most difficult. Eventually, a group of adventurers visited the city in search of the elemental orb residing in the city. James directed them where to go, and suggested resting in the castle until nightfall as to avoid suspicion. Before heading to bed, James used a sending stone to send a message to his friend Balasar, telling him to keep an eye on the entrance of the caves. Later in the night, Davina was awoken by one of the adventurers, coming to check on James. She tried to wake him, but couldn't. When they informed her that this was Merlins doing, she called to him and killed him, while the adventurers killed his two wards. While trying to wake her husband, one of the adventurers came into the room with the cure to the poison used. Before leaving, the man told James that Davin had something to tell him. Enraged by this, she began to explain everything to him. At first, James was taken aback by the information, but he still loved her. The two then began discussing ways to either make her mortal or make him immortal. Although the thought of spending eternity together excited Davina, she eventually wanted to have kids. Thinking about everything, she decided to reach out to Emeth after many years apart. The two spoke, and he suggested making James immortal by turning him into an Elan, and polymorphing into a race that can breed. Emeth had a way to do both of these things, and suggested sending someone, but Davina wanted to see him in person instead, so she brought James to Unitas. When the two arrived, a woman named Rebecca arrived, and walked Davina through the process of turning James into an elan. After the process was finished, Emeth gave each of them a ring to make them temporarily human. Davina thanked the two of them and promised to stay in touch before taking their leave. After returning home, the two began trying to have a baby. Eventually, they had twin boys; Jayce and Samuel Equipment Davina carries no equipment with her. Powers Davina is a very powerful psion and metamind, capable of high level powers.